Have You Ever Understand
by IsmiHana
Summary: Fem!Killua and OOC. It's time for Killua to release all her feeling for Gon! Sorry for bad english


**HAVE YOU EVER UNDERSTAND?**

* * *

**Fem!Killua. OOC.**

**And Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I just borrow the characters**

* * *

"Don't you understand?!" a white haired girl shouted to a greenish black boy.

"What… understand?" he asked in confuse.

"Have you ever understand me?!" she shouted again.

"We're friends, right? Of course I'll try to."

"Not as a friend, idiot!" she yelled.

"T, then…?"

The girl sighed, "You're so pure, Gon." she whispered, "You made me couldn't sleep well last night. It's your entire fault."

Gon—the boy—blinked in confuse. He stood in front of his best friend, was trying to catch what did Killua—the girl—meant.

"See?! You never understand me, and you'll never understand!" Killua exclaimed. Gon stepped to her side, grabbed her hands tightly.

"Please, Killua," he said, "Please tell me if there's something wrong. I want to understand my best friend. And I'll try to solve it."

Her tears dropped down, wet her cheek. And Gon erased the tears, "Please, tell me, Killua." he repeated, "Please, tell me if there's something wrong."

Killua's cheeck turned red as she talked.

"G, Gon…"

"Yes?"

"Anata ni…" Killua's voice trembled, "Anata ni…"

Please Gon! Please understand now!

I'll cover the truth of my feeling, right now!

"ANATA NI DAISUKI!" she yelled. And her tears dropped faster.

Gon froze.

"Hontouni! Really!" she continued, "In the first sight, I was falling in love with you, Gon! Daisuki!" Killua trembled. She released all of her feeling, everything she kept inside her heart, "I really need you. I'm afraid I'll loose you! I'm afraid you'll become someone else! I'm afraid someone else will take you! A, anata ni… hontouni… DAISUKI!"

Gon stood, blinked in surprise. While Killua cried and hugged him tightly.

_You… like me?_

* * *

"_Killua."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I feel happy with you."_

_Killua froze, her cheek were burning red, "What's that for?"_

"_Whale Island is a place for fisherman to rest, so there aren't too many people here. The kids here are just me and a baby, so you're my first friend."_

_Killua closed her eyes, sighed, "Me too. It's so lonely at home and it's too quiet. Nobody's there except my family. So you're my first friend too."_

"_Then, let's be together forever!" Gon shouted happily, didn't know his words made Killua became more embarrassed, "Let's be together forever! We can explore this world, both of us!"_

Gon, stop… _Killua's breathe became harder. She hid her face, "Nee. Don't say something embarrassing like that."_

_Gon laughed, continued his words, "I'll search my dad…"_

"… _and Killua will search for something you want to discover!"_

_Killua silenced. Gon's words were the perfect weapon to make her silence._

"_That'll be fun!" Gon exclaim woke her from her mind. She smiled, "OK. Then I'll help you to search your father until I find something I want to search."_

"_Un!" Gon nodded._

* * *

Killua surprised. Suddenly Gon hugged her back, "I won't loose you too, Killua."

"Gon…"

"We will be together forever, right?" Gon said. He smiled, "We won't loose each other, Killua."

Killua cried again. She rested her head on Gin's chest, "Thank you, Gon."

"I want to understand you, Killua." Gon smiled, "Will you help me?"

She giggled as her happiness tears dropped down, "Of course! Thank you so much, Gon!"

Gon hugged her tighter, "Kimi ni daisuki mo, Killua."

Killua still cried, but she was happy. Gon used his thumb to erase Killua's tears, "So, don't cry again." he said, stared at her for a moment, "I will protect you from everything that'll hurt you!"

Killua hugged Gon back, "You'd promised, Gon."

Gon nodded, "And I'll do it for you, Killua."

* * *

They sat together with hands attached. Staring at the moon, Killua called Gon, "Have you ever understand me?"

"Once, maybe?" Gon replied in smile.

"Now, do you understand my wish, Gon?"

Gon grabbed Killua's hands tighter, kneed, "Killua," he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**I want to make something unusual so I use Killua as a girl in this story. And I'm sorry if you find a mistake of my grammar here, because I'm still learning English.**

**The last is…**

**Review? :3**


End file.
